Love that never dies
by avv90
Summary: Hinata is having a terrible life, she's failing at everything, but one day she wakes up with a terrible hangover and notices the ring on her finger and a man lying next to her...
1. Chapter 1

Hinata sat there, drinking sake wallowing over her life. Once again her S-rank mission was a complete downfall , lost many lives, and now the person who she had thought so highly , told her that he loved someone else. Well she never really loved him, in fact, she cared deeply for him ,but she knew he would be better off without her. Her anbu clothes were torn slightly and stained with blood. Twenty now and lived on her own but visited her highly acknowledged family, since she is the next heir. Hinata knows this, but still wishes she could change her life. She paid for her drinks and left wobbly. Empty inside, she made her way home. Her Farther ,Hiashi, would visit her every week but, it seemed she would offend him by saying she was to live alone and he began to give her more space. She tried to sleep the alcohol off , but soon she felt the hangover coming in. Having no choice she walked over to the bathroom, took off her clothes and filled tub with icy cold water. She pretested a little but sat in the water, sending a shiver up her back and letting out a yep.  
"YEEP!"

* * *

... Hinata is awakened by the sun ray coming through the window, she took her time to get up but only recieving a blow of one terrible hangover. Falling to tiny pieces the floor to gaze at the clock and notice that it was already two in the afternoon. She stumbled to her feet,furthermore, throwing crisp morning scented clothes over her pale soft skin. She ran to the Hokage office to only trip right in front of the door. Her face alter to a bright red cherry. Rising up , she noticed the people behind her laughing . She gritted her teeth and opened the door to find the bright headed Hokage siting in his chair, smiling a smile that she once wished it was for her only. His eyes fill with worry noticing her exertion. His voice sounded a little cranky while he talked

" Are you okay, Hinata, your really late.. I was about to come looking for you, you really don't have to take the mission if you don't want to, you know?"

Hinata can talk normally to him and everybody now so she straightened herself up and spoke up clearly " No, I'll take it. I'm so sorry Naruto, I over slept a little." She let out a giggle which made her head pound a little. He smiled and handed her a huge scroll with the most delightful satin finish engave to it's outter wood.  
"Promise your fine." he pouted a little.

She laughed it off but he kept a long straight face.

" I'm sending you with Sasuke , since you and him are both free and high ranking anbus, so please take care of him, and please don't open the scroll until you reach the village." Naruto spoke in a tense voice which is not normal even for .

Sasuke was her friend as kids which bought a promise they made to marry each other when the got older. He even went as far as to kiss her , but after he left since his clan was destory, only filling his heart with hated. She was forced to drift from him. Movemore, he came back two years ago and he kissed her in front of everyone. She didn't talk to him after that, not that she didn't but she couldn't. They both didn't have time because of training or going on missions. This would be the first time, they've talked in two years. Her heart pounded throbbing against her chest, her cheeks burned red. She waited at the entrance of the village. She packed some things like clothes and other necessary items . Sasuke was late, but she still waited for him. After about an hour, he finally showed up. His face seemed a bit more kinder than usual.

He gave a light smirk as he saw her, and said, " Hey, sorry I'm late, I got caught up on something... Let's go." ...

Their trip was quite and long making it so awkward for both of them. As they reached the village, they opened the scroll as they were ordered to do so. The scroll ordering to find a rouge ninja said to be around the land of the grass. It gave them a description of the ninja, name, ranking ,family and appearance.

Sasuke spoke up with a hostile attitude " Let's find a hotel and get some sleep , we can deal with this in the morning."

Hinata face turned a shade of scarlet, " Okay theirs a nice little place a little up the street, we could stay their?" They walked and made small chit-chat , when they got to the hotel there was a young woman with long green hair at the desk.

" Do you have any free rooms?" Sasuke asked.

The young noisy lady giggled as she spoke , " He he , yes we only have one, so you will have to share a room, I think there's two twin size beds in there .?" Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke face which looked a little red.

" It's okay." he said blandly

Hinata protested " Are you sure , Sasuke?"

* * *

Thanks For Reading  
Give Feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to the room Hinata had a dreadful feeling. Brushing it of while thinking that it was probably her just being nervous of sharing a room with him , but not just any guy , a guy that goes by the name of Sasuke. When they got to their room , they found that there was a single king size bed in the middle of the room. Hinata's face went blank , then she turned to Sasuke's face which was completely unhelpful , because his face looked like a stone , unwilling to help her. She mustered up the courage to talk up , " Sasuke-kun , ummmmmmmm."

" It's okay, I'll take the floor." , he said with a misty friendly voice. " And if your up for it... How about... We grab a bite." , his voice turned a bit sarcastic , but his flushed face said it all.

* * *

" That would be great... ummmmmm... But I would like to get freshen up first." , her voice steamed with relief. She gave him a slight nod as did he , and made her way across the room to the restroom. She closed the door behind her and placed her things on the sink counter. Hinata filled the bath full of lukewarm water , turned on some scented candles , which made her body relax , then settled in the warm water, taking a long deep breath. Her thoughts embarked out her mind , bringing a painful headache , she winced , making words come out without her approval. " Fuck , I really need a drink." After a while she started to think about the drinks of sake more ,but decided to get out before she became over heated. Her chunin jacket covered her fragile body as she made her way back to the room,and noticed a Bar-B-Q place out the hallway's window. Just around corner, a loud bash came from her room , compel to the impact, she leap and nudged the door open. Distressed on finding a fascinating male in his boxers. His face went motionless , while her mouth flew open. They stayed in that position for what seemed to be eternity . Hinata bowed her head and closed the door fast. Behind the closed door, Hinata began to apologize , "Sorry , I really should have knocked." He opened the door and his laugh filled the air.

Now fulling clothed he asked , "So , have you thought of any good place to go eat? "

" Well , I saw a Bar-B-Q place down the street coming here , " she said trying to keep the calm atmosphere in place. Sasuke lead the way there , but stop and turned to Hinata with a full blown smirk across his face. On closer examination, Hinata faced up at the sign and read it better , 'Best Bar-B-Q and 24 hour Bar in town!'

* * *

Leave Your Feedback! Bad Or Good ,also I would love some Ideas for future stories.

I'll Try to make the next chapter exciting.

Thanks You for helping

Chub Bun!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke tried to banish his smirk as they walked in the restaurant. Hinata lowered her head to the restaurant owner while their making to the table. Sasuke eyed the the bar across the room. Her eyes also targeted the bar, but was quick to throw that idea out the window. She had a mission the next day. Neither Sasuke or Hinata could afford to drink that night , " Sasuke-kun, we really shouldn't drink, we have a mission... Tomorrow so let's not drink okay", she asked a little doubtful. Sasuke face took a turn , consumed by sadness upon hearing those words , but after a few moments his face composed.

"Okay, but can we still get something to eat anyways" He said with a light smile, Hinata suddenly felt guilty.

" You really didn't have to wait for me if you were that hungry, sorry if I made you wait", she pulled her head low. She felt something pull her chin up, a cold , mysterious freezing to the touch that laid under her chin forcing her to face him and she saw a puzzled expression. She wondered why he would act that way with her.

" I wanted to wait because I would hate to be alone ,and I wanted to eat with you, to catch up since you knew... We were apart for so long... But I really wanted to talk with you before, but it always seemed that we were both busy until now..." Sasuke looked at the table , his face was flushing with red. Hinata gasped , and pushed back , but she let out a expression of tenderness.

" So, what are do you want to order?" His face lit up and he pounced to answer the question.

" Yes, I would like some Bar-B-Q meat for now," Sasuke voice stayed serious but still kept a tone which made him sound like a child. The meat came fast, but Sasuke grabbed it even faster , he placed it on the grill and stared at it intensely, Hinata laughed.

" You look like Kiba , Sasuke. It's okay, the meat won't runaway from you okay?"

"No! I must watch it." He said while glaring at her, his face softened a little , and he let his eyes stay on her.

" Just like... How...They took you away from me."His eyes dazed away.

* * *

They ate in silence when they got back to the hotel, Sasuke went to take a bath , Hinata went straight to sleep. When Sasuke returned to see her sleeping. He crossed the room and knelled next to her. He began to touch her pale face. Sasuke leaned forward to move her hair , but kissed her forehead instead. He slid on the floor pulled a pillow under him , and brings a blanket over him. Hinata was awakened by a song made by little birds up in the trees. She noticed Sasuke on the floor . She stared at him for a while then went to tap him to wake him up. He shot straight up.

" What, I didn't do a thing I swear", he looked lost. Hinata couldn't help it, she grabbed his hands to calm him. His widened eyes, relaxed and he gave her a questioning look. After a while of laughing, Hinata , and Sasuke switched their chunin outfit to put their anbu clothes on, but kept their mask to the side. They talked to the witnesses that claim to have seen their target Yato. He was a chunin rank with no family and no friends.

* * *

They were led to a mountain fare of size. The white snow, beautiful breath taking site. Hinata enjoyed the the beauty, but quickly got over it and made a mental note. "Focus on The Mission'. Sasuke face lit up, making his black eyes gleamed light from the mountain. They looked at each other. Sasuke smiled gleamed as much as the snow.

"Sasuke, we should start climbing, if we start now we can probably finish climbing by noon."

" Yeah, I agree let's go."

* * *

Half-way up the mountain they decided to take a break. They ate lunch together , and started talking about their past missions, how they have trained ,and their foolish team mates. Sasuke asked a question that threw Hinata back.

" Ummmm... Do you...Still like...Naruto" He looked down unwilling to look at her.

" Yeah we're comrad-".

" No...do you...still love him...", His voice lowered.

" I will always love him, he helped me grow into what I am now, but no, not in a romantic way, we can never be together, but I just want to him to be happy."

" Your so kind , I swear." He looked up and looked straight into her eyes. and said," I still remember when we we're kids," Sasuke got up and made his way to her. He tripped , rolling on the floor he hit his head on a rock.

Crimson red blood slowly trickled down to his nose . Hinata ran up next to him she wiped the blood ever so carefully, he flinched she let out a giggle, she place a ointment on his forehead and placed a band-aid over the medicine.

" It was just a scratch nothing to go all medic on."

" Yes. I think it better now."  
" Really, I thought my day's we're counted for." Sasuke said this playfully with a hint of sarcasm.

" Yes, luckily I was here." Hinata said in protest. Sasuke' s eyes wondered looking at her.

"luckily you are here," He repeated.

* * *

By three ,they finally reached the top huffing. They found a long stray of blood fresh.

" I think he was here", he said with sarcasm.

"Let's split up , and look around, okay."

They both looked around, hours later and with low results, Hinata sat down, she took a long deep breath . Rustling around the outer bush disturbed her .She jumped and landed two feet away , and looked and were she had sat and found four kunai knives. She sat there with disbelief. Large weight hit her and pulled her down to the floor, the man pulled a kunai knives to her throat.

" Shit they're after me again,' he looked down at her, "A Huyga now, how sad you couldn't find me."Hinata scolded at herself, she could have easily found him, but she didn't use her byakugan. A puff of smoke appeared, Sasuke tackled Yato . Hinata looked up and Sasuke had already taken care of everything he had sealed Yato away. Sasuke turns and runs to her side.

" Are you okay, Hinata." He looked at her with great worry.

"Yup, just a scratch , sorry to make you worry." She pulled her self to a siting position, when she looked at her stomach all color left her face. She pulled the knife out and throw it to the side. Sasuke' s eyes flashed with fear, he pulled out the medic equipment. He ripped her anbu coat off. Her face flushed with red, he was staring at her body , and he looked so calm , maybe he really didn't like her, she thought. Sasuke could barely breath, he tried to look calm , but he was staring at Hinata' s body. 'Breath, 1,2 ,3,Breath' he thought. After wrapping her body, he gently put her over his shoulder.

"Hey, I can walk Sasuke-kun."

" No, I can't have the wound to open again, okay."

* * *

They went down the mountain, by ten they were back in the village.

" I'm okay, you can put me back down ,Sasuke."

" Should we head to the hospital?"

"No, It's okay, it barley pierced me."

"Really, you promise?"

"Yes, I barley feel any pain."

"...But I know what would help me." Hinata smiled at the bar." A drink would kill all the pain in my stomach." Hinata looked at Sasuke and grinned.

* * *

Thanks for Reading

Please leave feedback , and comments

Thank You Chub Bun.


	4. Chapter 4

She skip to the bar, a tall, ink haired man trailed behind her, looking at her with concern. Hinata strolled right in, many glances came her way, but quickly continued right away, as Sasuke followed behind her. He shot death glances at any person who dared to look their way. She sat down first waiting for him to sit. As he did, a gentle smile headed his way, making him blush, and light filled his eyes making him stray to the left. Filled with happiness, she gave him a even more warming smile.

* * *

" What are we going to order." She asked letting her finger fall to her lips. Sasuke swears, he turned a new shade of red. 'Fuck, Fuck,Fuck,FUCK! Damn I'm acting like an animal! Oh well, at least it's for her.' He stared directly at were her finger laid. Her lips looked like a soft pink rose petal. He fantasized about the soft, juicy looking lips which seemed to make him steam up. He cleared his throat, making his next move to take off his coat. It seemed suspicious, since it was winter in this village. Hinata didn't seem to notice, a thought bashed him, 'What if she saw, and just didn't care!NO,no,no,no,no! WAIT! What if she's just hiding her feeling for me.' He looked at the ground and nodded happily, but became nervous at the thought, and began to pound his head. He placed his hands on his head, and began violently shaking his head, trying to get rid of any useless thought. The room grew quiet, a few customers gave him a worrying glance, which they quickly took back, after seeing how fast he looked back with a death aura. Hinata let out a uneasy laugh." Ha, you okay?" A worrying expression soon set place on her face.

" Fine, FINE! Never been any better," he waved his hand back and forth.

It made her concern even greater, but she awkwardly laughed it out. He shrugged a bit, giving her a gentle smile, her worry faded, a bit. She sat up , and looked at him with her lavender touched eyes, her brow lifted a little, as she asked her question again.

" So, what are we going to order?"

* * *

He was staring at her eyes, her eyes, he loved the fact that her eyes were different from her family, all of them had cold, white eyes that seemed to judge you every second they laid eyes on you. He shivered at the thought, this color suited her, it made her look even more pure than she already was. He adored her face, it was so breathtaking, he had seen many women's faces ,but not as flawless as hers, he could literally stare at at her face all day. But, he was sure he would appear to look like some crazy stalker. He laughed at the thought, 'Me, a crazy stalker, please... Wait, what if I am one, but I don't know it.' He let out a deranged laugh,

" Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha!" He looked straight out crazy.

Hinata faced went pale, she felt a little uneased." Ummmmm... Are you okay, Sasuke-kun, do you have something on your mind ?"

Sasuke managed to compose himself, with his usual expressionless face as always, and he straightened voice." Nothing, just a funny thought."

Relieved she let out a long sigh, she was really worried for a second, but by hearing his voice back to normal, she was comforted a bit.

" Okay," she said in a low voice following a gentle "so?".

He suddenly became nervous, what was 'So' supposed to mean. His mind was all over the place. Was he supposed to make a move, kiss her, carry her out, what. What?! He banged his inner-self, what to do, WHAT TO DO! His face was kept cool, but inside he was truly a hot mess, he was literally beating his self conscious. Hinata sighed, Sasuke began to panic, as if he had done something wrong.

She sighed again, and asked once again." So, what are we going to order Sasuke-kun?"

He literally fell, while sitting in a chair, picking himself up, he continued laughing it off, to make it appear a joke.

" Ummm... Anything is good," He tried to put a carrying smile, but it made him look like a psycho, he let out a long sigh.

" Okay, I just need to drink, but I could go for some meat." Hinata looked at Sasuke, for approval.

" Yeah, sure, I'll take the drink first," sighing at all he had thought. " And, hell I'll take the meat too." He remembered that he was suddenly hungry. They placed their orders, and waited, Sasuke let his eyes drift to her long flowing hair, remembering his past, as kid's she always kept it short.

" Hinata, why did you let your hair grow out? When we were kids you always kept it short." She lifted her head, and let her eyes meet his.

" Hmmmmm... Well, never really had the time to care, so I guess, it it grew out... Ummm w-why, does it look bad!" She sprung up.

" No, it look's really great, I-I... Really-", his voice lowered, and his face turned beet red, he stared at the ground. "Love it." His voice barely audible.

As kids, Sasuke liked girls with long hair, but they always seemed to talk to much. Funny he seemed to love her short indigo hair more, which matched her looks, and made her look beyond adorable. He thought for a split second, that she had heard the rumors that he liked girls with long hair. A little disappointed, he sighed. A smile, perked on his lips ' Well, at least she didn't listen to rumors', he hated chatty women, especially when they gossiped, which seemed to always happen. Sasuke felt as if lightning had hit him. ' What if she heard the rumors, and she didn't care that's why she kept it short, for the years he knew her before leaving. I left, and when I finally came back she actually had let it, grow. He felt as if a brick wall came crashing down on him. His face blacked out.

* * *

**Now Entering Sasuke Mind**

**" **Oh kami, why. It can't be true!

" Yes, it's True Sasuke told you. Man! You sure got some bad luck."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed looking up, while kneeling.

He saw Hinata,with a long white dress, wings, and halo, running off with a man with a pitchfork in hand , and a long tail to match.

He cried "No", while rolling on the floor.

**Now Leaving Sasuke's Mind**

* * *

Hinata blushed, when she heard that Sasuke loved her hair. He was the first to complement her hair, she felt goosebumps rising through her skin.

" Here." Said a young woman, with long, silk like, black hair, gently placing the drinks on the table. She had a huge smirk on her face, because as soon as she placed the drinks down, they both seemed to snap out of a heavy trance. 'AHHH, young love how cute!' She thought. Hinata, and Sasuke both had the same thought, both reached for their sake cups, and tossed it in their mouths. Steam seemed to be coming out of their heads, and the crimson red faces gave it away, though the young women jumped upon hearing them scream in union.

" Another cup Ms.! ...No Just bring the bottle!"

She stared at them a little, but smiled, and went off to fetch them each a bottle. Losing all hunger, he stared at the meat they had ordered. He took a swing of the bottle, while chugging huge gulps of sake. Hinata still acting like a lady she poured her bottle into her cup, and took moderate sips from her cup, wishing that she could throw the whole bottle into her mouth. Soon they both ran out, and screamed for seconds. A couple bottles later, they were both laughing. They finally spoke to each other with clear voices, but much more stuttering.

Sasuke, reached across the table, and touch Hinata's cheek, with the back of his, icy,cold hand, he hiccuped " You really do... h-h-have a soft face."

She felt as if her mouth had a mind of it's own.

" Really? Mmmmm... Let me touch your hair, Sakura-san, told me it was soft." He laughed getting closer, letting Hinata touch his hair. She ruffled her fingers through his hair.

" So, was my hair soft, as people say."

" I guess, I really have nothing to compare it to." Her eyes seemed to get larger, They both laughed, Hinata looked at him again, "Hey... W-w-w-w-ana get another" *Hiccup* "drink!"

Sasuke thought for a second, he raised a brow at the question, and seemed deep in thought.

" Okay!" He said laughing it off. " Hinata does your cut hurt?" He finally asked her, what had been worrying him down.

" Nope, Gehehe..." She smiled at him, and placed her finger back on her mouth.

" Hinata... You look like, a p-p-princess." He fumbled out. She looked shocked.

" Thank you, your the first person who's ever said that to me." She smiled again, lightning up the room.

" Hinata, I'll never... Forgot our promise, and I promise to f-f-fo-fill it to the end." He let out a big smile bigger than ever before.

She had never seen it. Their newly ordered bottles were placed on the table. Hinata served them each a cup. Sasuke suddenly noticed, she had kept up with him, on drinking, so he noted 'Cute, and surprisingly a strong drinker.' She smiled lightly.

" W-w-wanna do a cheers?" He asked, while he kept his gaze, on her.

" Yep, b-b-b- but to what?" She asked unsure.

" On keeping promises."

"Yep!" And with that their cups clanked, both, taking it in with one gulp, with that both adults had blacked out with that last drink.

* * *

Thanks For Reading!

Please leave Feedback Good or Bad!

I Really Want to Hear!

Suggestion Are taken!

Thank You Chub-Bun!

Thank You readers!


End file.
